My Best Friend's Brother
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Sonny, Olivia, Chad are all bffs. Sonny loves Chad, neither Chad or Olivia know, how will she tell them both, especially since both Olivia and Chad are brother and sister. Story besed off of Best Friend's Brother- Victoria Justice


Hey guys, I'm going to take a mini break on my other story, My account is pretty much scaring me, the thing that was on the top is on the side, the messaging doesn't tell you if you have mail or not, the pm looks like txt messaging. This is weird, okay, on with the story.

Song:Best Friend's Brother

Artist: Victoria Justice

Link: youtube .com/watch?v=mYmrfAAWJX4&feature=related

Disclaimer: I don't own this song but I own my feelings for my bff's brother, he's so hot. I love him haha.

I kept listening to this song and sudently, HA! Its stuck in my head, and honestly, if you watch the music video, I do EXACTLY what Victoria Justice does in it, I didn't realize it till now. WARNING: Contains TON of weird moments haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Call you up when I know he's at home, <strong>  
><strong>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<strong>  
><strong>What can I tell if he's looking at me?<strong>  
><strong>Should I give him a smile?<strong>  
><strong>Should I get up and leave?<strong>  
><strong>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<strong>  
><strong>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<strong>  
><strong>I really hope I can get him alone<strong>  
><strong>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong> 

I'm at home bored, I have nothing to do, Chad's home though, so is his sister Olviva, my bff, they're a year and a half apart. "Hey Olivia, its Sonny. Is it okay if I come over" I knew he was home, I just wanted to hear his voice. "Oh hey Sonny, sure you can come over" my breath almost hitched in my throat, I started studdering quietly, I finally spoke, "Okay, thanks Chad"  
>"You're welcome Sonny" he then hung up the phone.<p>

I walked to their house it took me 20 minutes to get there. I knocked on the door, Olivia answered it, "Sonny I missed you so freaking much, come with me" I missed Olivia too, I haven't seen her in 3 weeks. School got in the way, but now its summer vacation. Olviva sat and talked for a while. I ran to go get some water, my mouth was kept staring at me, I think. I gave a flirty smile in the mirror, eww, no, I don't wanna do a flirty smile, I waved and smiled. Much better. I feel as if I should go home, I don't wanna leave though, I'll stay. Is it weird to like your friend's brother? I don't really know. I walked out the bathroom and was about to go to Olivia's room, Chad came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, scaring me. "Hey Sonny, what are you doing this weekend?" I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Nothing really Cooper" he smiled and nodded, "Do you wanna hang out then?"I nodded, he let go of me and went back downstairs, I stood there like a lovestruck idiot.

I was about to go downstairs to talk to Chad but Olivia called me, I'm kinda scared that she might find out about all this, here's the thing, Olivia gets really really mad, its not pretty.

**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah **  
><strong>My best friend's brother is the one for me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<strong>  
><strong>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to, but I want to, <strong>  
><strong>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and <strong>  
><strong>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<strong>  
><strong>My best friend's brother is the one for me<strong>  
><strong>BFB, BFB<strong>  
><strong>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>

I love Chad, that's all I gotta say. Oh, one hot fact, he may be on Mackenzie Falls and I may be on So Random! but he's one HOT drummer. I sung a a solo with his drumming playing, it was awesome. 6' 3 oh yeah! He's like 10 inches taller than me, so? I don't care. He's always on my mind, for some reason, CDC all day, oh gosh. BFB, my little term for it.

SATURDAY:

**I kinda think that I might be his type**  
><strong>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<strong>  
><strong>Is this all in my head?<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to do<strong>  
><strong>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<strong>  
><strong>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<strong>  
><strong>I really hope I can get him alone<strong>  
><strong>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>

Chad's usually the shy one that doesn't really talk alot, when he's with me, its a whole different story. I'm hanging out with Chad now, we're at the park talking about random stuff, "Aww you guys are so lovely with each other" a little 12 year old girl said, I blushed and Chad just cracked a huge smile. He turned around and looked like he was going to kiss me, eeeepppp! "Aww the kissy face how cute" Chad backed away, his beautiful blue eyes kinda lost their warmth, they looked hurt. He was so going to kiss me. Oh who am I kidding? He probably did it for show. He probably doesn't even like me, then again, I don't know what Chad even thinks about. Is it even wrong that I'm out here now with him? The little girl didn't leave, she stayed and watched us, Chad got agrivated, "Is there something you want?" the little girl smirked and ran away laughing; weird.

To:Sonny

From:Olivia

Hey what's up?

Uh oh, I hope she doesn't know.

Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<p>

Chad's drop dead georgeous, why do you think I love him? He's smart, sensitive, arrogant, protective, adorable, loveable, I have tons of names and terms to go with him.

**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah **  
><strong>My best friend's brother is the one for me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<strong>  
><strong>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to, but I want to, <strong>  
><strong>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and <strong>  
><strong>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<strong>  
><strong>My best friend's brother is the one for me<strong>  
><strong>BFB, BFB<strong>  
><strong>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>

Chad, Chad, Chad. However way you put it, he was still the hot drummer guy, the arrogant snobby guy when annoyed, but most of all... he's my best friend's brother, I can't possibly like him like him. Ugh, why's this so hard? I want him yeah, but I might hurt Olivia.

To:Sonny

From:Olivia

I know you love my little bro Sonny, go for it!

How did she find this info out? Was I that obvious?

To: Olivia

From: Sonny

Okay?

I put my phone away and kept talking to Chad, "That little girl was kinda creepy" I nodded my head laughing, "Its like she's Zora's little sister"  
>"Oh yeah, she did kinda look like Zora" the 12 year old came back, out of no where, "I am Zoey Lancaster, goodbye" the girl vanished. "Creepy" Chad said, amused. My pocket started to vibrate again. Olivia texted me, Chad looked over my shoulder to see what it said, he only did it this time, once.<p>

To:Sonny

From:Olivia

Tell Chad you love him, easy steps,

Step 1: I love you Chad

Step 2: Ask Olivia is she okay with this, her answer YES! :D

I hurried up and put my phone away, hopefully Chad didn't even read my text. I got up and was about to run for the exit, I can't face being heartbroken, I loved Chad since I was 7, there's no way he could love me. America's Sweetheart, Hollywood's Angel, he's Hollywood's badboy and Wisconsin's rebel. I'm officially heartbroken. I left my seat and ran to the exit, I was so so close to the door I felt someone's hand on my arms, it came with sparks, Chad... obviously, I was spinned around, facing Chad. "I love you too Munroe" he leaned down and kissed me. I love my best friend's brother, and nothing can stop me. My best friend's brother loves his sister's best friend, you can't stop that. Nothing can. Chad and I broke away from the kiss, lucky me I'm spending the night at Olivia's house tonight, Chad's obviously going to be there. Oh and one weird thing, Chad's bff Spencer, is dating Olivia. Wow.

That's what happenes when you have a crush on your best friend's brother.

* * *

><p>Done! :D haha, everything in this story happened to me, exept for the drum and the end :(<p>

haha, I loved this boy since I was 7, I still do, his sister didn't talk to me for 2 months because I told her finally, after 7 years. He doesn't know that I love him, I'm scared to fall in love honestly. I never kissed a boy either, that's why I'm waiting for him to be my 1st kiss. The little girl is based on my little brother, he ruined my 1st kiss. Ugh, I can wait haha. I'm scared of that too. This story isn't finished really, there's a 2nd chapter, then I'm done, Thanks so much for reading this :)

God Bless,

-Javi :)


End file.
